Doomy Vengeance
by BioKraze
Summary: Dib swears vengeance on the True Enemy, and it isn't Invader Zim...
1. Preparation

**Invader Zim_, its concepts and personalities are copyrighted by Nickelodeon/Viacom. I, _BioKraze_, own nothing save the original plot of this fanfiction._**

I couldn't take it any more. The pain was too much for me, and I had long ago run out of patience. Today was the day. Today, I would take down my greatest enemy. I reviewed the file on my computer, the Master Plan that would set me free like any other human. I snickered in anticipation of setting the Master Plan in motion.

The Master Plan was a real beauty, the product of seven years' worth of plotting and planning for the one day in which I would avenge the injustices I had suffered. I kept it under lock and key, often deleting it from the system to prevent its falling into the wrong hands. The elaborate - very elaborate - plot was only icing on the cake. The ultimate vengeance would come once I had been assured of victory.

I stepped away from the computer and moved to my closet. I palmed the scanner, submitted to a DNA analysis and finally punched in the seven digit code that would grant me access. Opening the closet, I took out several devices that I had made over the years. Each one had never been proven to work, but all my simulations had checked them out thoroughly. They would work like a dream. Gathering my tools, I placed them in a sports bag that went to hide under my bed. I closed the closet and went downstairs to check the calendar.

I checked the rest of the month. Sure enough, Dad was going to be at the lab full time for the week. I grinned. Plenty of time to execute the Master Plan. I made a few last-minute checks of the house, and turned up nothing but perfection. I went back to my room, grabbed the sports bag and began to set up my devices around the house. Then I went to the kitchen, stole the last can of Poop Cola and fixed myself a tuna sandwich with SuperToast. Kicking back in the dining chair, I couldn't help but smile at my ingenuity. I felt like Zim, planning some doom on all humans. Without noticing, I burst out into a hideous cackle. Damn, but this would be fun! I couldn't help but imagine the look on my victim's face. Vengeance would soon be mine...


	2. Stratification

I had seven devices set up around the house. I was cackling so hard, I almost missed the alarm from Device One - a bioscanner calibrated to Gaz's personal signature. The door opened, and in walked the self-styled Queen of Doom. No awareness that things were going to get violent, she walked into the kitchen and headed for the fridge. I smiled. Phase One went flawlessly. Gaz opened the fridge and looked for a can of Poop Cola. I decided to have a bit of fun.

"Hey, Gaz! Looking for _this_?" I held up the can, three-quarters empty. Gaz ground her teeth audibly and the dark aura of menace I was so familiar with began to permeate the house in waves of anger. She had both eyes open in rage, knowing that I had stolen her precious soda. I had a massive grin pasted on my face, ready for some doom of my own making...

"This _your_ soda?" Her right eye twitched in fury. I smiled wider and held the can up. "Here goes your soda! Down the hatch!" I slammed the last of the soda, then pitched the can at her forehead. The can burned up as if thrown into a magma pool. Yup, she was pissed. Gaz finally decided to open her mouth. I beat her to it.

"So you're going to destroy me?" I sniggered at her impotent rage. "I think that I've had enough of your bullshit as it is." I began laughing, a long, loud laugh that had been trying to get out of me ever since I was born. "From now on, _Little Gaz_, the only person doing the destroying around here...is _me_..." She stared at me in shock, disbelieving. I decided to show her that I meant business.

Snapping my fingers, Devices Two and Three - wheeled robots with two pairs of arms each - rolled into view from their hiding place behind the couch. I snarled, "Get her!" They lunged and held Gaz fast. I walked into the living room, the two machines carrying the magenta haired pest with them. I bent down and grabbed Device Four - a steel box about thesize of GIR's head. I unlatched the top and adjusted a small dial on the container's side. Setting the box down again, I began walking a casual circle around her, speaking as if I was addressing an old friend.

"You know, I'm surprised you never thought I'd think of retaliation. Then again, you have been plugged into your precious Gameslave for so much ofyour life, I couldn't remember when you first got it." I grabbed her Gameslave 2 from the couch where she had left it. I held it aloft, as if I were Zim clutching one of his stupid Irken devices in skool. "This thing has caused me enough problems as it is. Gaz, it's time you learned that even you can't shut reality out. I'll just erase _all_ your saved game fil-"

"Don't even _think_ about it, Dib," she growled with as much venom as she could. I sniggered. Not enough venom, as far as I was concerned. She was putting up a lot of fight, I thought. Perhaps stronger measures were necessary...

"Oh? Well, I _was_ just gonna wipe all your files, but if you insist..." I grabbed Device Four, dropped the GS2 in, and snapped the lid shut. I smiled. "I guess I'll just destroy the console, instead..." Pressing a button, the device lit up with enthusiasm. Thousands of volts ripped into the imprisoned gaming device, frying every circuit and melting the purple plastic. The whole process took about thirty seconds, but I could see the time stretch to years in Gaz's horrorstruck face...

The device shut off, and I donned a pair of rubber gloves before reaching in. I withdrew the destroyed electronic gadget, holding it before Gaz so she could witness the destruction of her precious toy. Smiling wickedly, I dropped the remains of the GS2 on her body. As she screamed in agony from the burn, I unleashed a cruel cackle, much like Zim's. "Don't worry, Little Gaz! This is just a warm up for the real show..."

"Now is where the fun _really_ starts..."


	3. Devastation

I laughed long and hard, not at all afraid that Gaz's shrieks of pain would upset the neighbours. They were used to the sounds of my own pain at my sister's hands, after all. They would barely notice her own soul wrenching scream. I reached into the sports bag and withdrew a long black club, the fifth of my seven devices. As I lifted the weapon from the bag, Gaz's eyes seemed to widen in what might have been terror.

The two robots holding her fast, she couldn't even so much as shudder in fear. I slapped the club in my free hand in the classic move of menace, and stepped forth, the biggest shit-eating grin in the history of mankind on my face. The stupid bitch didn't know how much pain I was about to place her in.

"It's been fifteen years since I got a break. And I would think that everybody's entitled to a break from pain and suffering. Don't you think the same way, Little Gaz?" I smiled wider. The anticipation of showing her what true pain was transcended mere human emotions, a delightful high of release that I couldn't get enough of.

"Of course you don't." I continued without pause. "You wouldn't know kindness if it approached you in the street and smacked you across the face." I raised the club, turning a small dial on the side. The club grew lighter in my hand, and I slammed the club into Gaz's left cheek. She cried out with the pain.

"So I think it's time that I took my payment for your bullshit out in full, Little Gaz." I smacked her across the right cheek, then left once more. With each blow, her resolve seemed to crumble a little bit, until at last she was openly weeping. She spoke words I didn't think she would speak so soon.

"Why, Dib...why are you...doing...this...?"

I snarled in her face, full of rage and pure boiling hatred "BECAUSE YOU PUT ME THROUGH ENOUGH OF IT YOURSELF, _BITCH_!" I turned the club's dial in the other direction, and slammed the now very heavy head down on her left thigh. She screamed in pain as her femur was broken once, twice, three times by my weapon.

"You put me through more pain and suffering than Zim could ever hope for!" Another three or four blows, and the bones of her thighs were nothing more than shattered fragments. I landed blow after blow upon her legs, crushing the bones into calcified jelly. As the muscle and skin finally collapsed under the onslaught into nauseating organic detritus, I raised the gore-covered club for another blow. Then I heard the sound of pain filled tears.

"Please, Dib...no more...please...no...more..." Gaz's tearful plea for mercy was noticed. Oh, it was noticed, but it fell nevertheless upon my deaf ears. To show mercy at this point was to show weakness, and I was through with showing that to the demon beast that lay with its legs destroyed before me.

"I don't think so, Little Gaz. I'm not done and through with you yet. Oh, no, not by a long shot..." Dropping the bloodied and gore-soiled club on the floor, I took out the sixth device from my bag of tricks. The small collar looked just like the hall pass Zim had been given during his horrible dark harvest of the skool. I placed the collar around my sister's neck, and stood back as it shrank. Just large enough to let her breathe, but small enough that she could never remove it without my express permission. And, of course, it looked like a choker to anybody that took a close enough look. Perfect for my needs.

"I don't think that you'll be telling anybody about our little talk, _dear sister_. I wouldn't want the world to think that I've broken you so easily." I snapped my fingers, and the two robots dropped Gaz to the ground. "Go ahead, Little Gaz! Go and call for help!"

She barely uttered the phrase "Help me" before she stiffened with the shock of electricity the collar had delivered to her. Gaz took the collar's sides into her hands, disbelieving what I had just done. At long last, it appeared that I had won the battle against the True Enemy.

"Wasn't _that_ neat?" I snickered while she whimpered. "It can even calibrate itself to prevent you from _ever_ telling somebody else about this. And every time you try, the shock gets longer AND more powerful!" I laughed with bitter derision. Was she going to gamble on her fate? Was she going to try and call my bluff?

"And if you try and hurt me _ever again,_ I have a little surprise for you that should shut you up for good..."


	4. Domination

Grinning like a homicidal maniac, I withdrew the seventh and final device from the sports bag. The Taserlike little number wasn't even of my devising, but the creation of somebody with far too much time on his bloodied, gore-soiled hands. I waved the small electronic device in my sister's direction as I spoke, this time with a perfect blend of hateful anticipation and joyous conversation.

"See this, Gaz? Remember it?" The broken demon I used to call my sister paled considerably, her eyes bugging out almost like Zim's. She shuddered, finally able to move since the twin sentinels of mine had released her from their cold steel grasp.

"No...no, it can't be..." She stared at it like one would stare at an swarm of angry hornets. I smiled.

"Oh, yes it can be, Little Gaz!" My smile grew wider as I forged on. "Rule Number One of Professor Membrane: _Never discard plans to old inventions._" I had once stumbled upon Dad's old invention archives, and soon discovered the perfect tool of devastation and domination over all human life forms. Gaz knew as well as I what exactly I held in my hands. The Forbidden Weapon. The Taser of Thanatos. But we both knew what our father's real name for the weapon was.

She whispered it, as if she still couldn't believe I had thrown one together.

"The Death Probe..." Gaz stared at me as if I had suddenly turned into an Irken before her eyes. "Why..."

"Why? To ensure that you would remain where you belong: firmly under my heel, Little Gaz. I even modified it a little bit." I held the Death Probe's electrodes to my arm and pressed the button. Gaz cringed in fear of the gruesome sight she would be treated to, but nothing happened. I grinned ferally.

"It doesn't work on me. And it won't work on any other life form you try to use it on..._except you..._" I held the Death Probe aloft, then thought of something better. I switched it on, and made short, mocking passes at Gaz's broken body. She cringed in fear of the horrible pain the device delivered, but I never once touched her. I snapped my fingers, and the robot sentinels held her aloft once more.

"You remember the story, don't you?" When she nodded in stark terror, I continued. "Dad always was one to play both sides of the coin. The world falls into chaos without him, but he can play Death better than any other deranged leader of the Earth.

"He made a device that would deliver a stimulated signal to the target. The organs would liquidate themselves quite painfully, then the body would melt into a mass of organic sludge and blood. Bladder and bowel would spill as the victim died of an electronically stimulated Ebola like reaction within less than thirty agonising seconds."

I clapped twice, and one of Dad's hover screens came into view. "I even recovered the supposedly lost videos of his tests on human guinea pigs...the condemned criminals of older times..." I moved to hold my sister's eyes open as she witnessed the terrible power of the Death Probe at its finest. Ten minutes later, she was dropped back onto the floor, sobbing with pain and misery. I decided that the final test was upon us.

"Do you swear to me that I am your lord and master, to be obeyed whenever I demand? Do you swear to me that your worthless life lies crushed beneath my heel?" She stared up at me, the spark of rebellion flickering out. I took the club and, setting it back to lightweight, smashed her head with the very end. "Well, Little Gaz? Do you swear to me that I have won at last?"

"Yes..." The muttering was too weak for me, so I stomped on her legs, hard. "I didn't quite catch your responce, Little Gaz. Once again, for the record?"

"Yes...my master..." A sinister laugh escaped my throat as I screamed in joy and success.

"Yes! Yes! _YES_!!!"

Finally, my long and painful war was over. I was free, as free as any human could possibly be. I had crushed my tormentor utterly. I doubted that she would _ever_ question my motives again. As I began to clean up the disaster in the living room, paying careful attention to erasing all traces of evidence, I muttered to Gaz mockingly.

"Remember, you _promised..._Don't ever forget that I won, Little Gaz..."


End file.
